Confession of Endless Love
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Juvia has decided that today is the day that she will confess her feeling to her Gray-sama, but when she confesses would he feel the same way? Or will Juvia melt into water because her heart can never go back together? One-Shot!


**Hey everyone! ****This is a one-shot :3 Gruvia!**

**I found this on my computer I never finished it but I finally did cx I wrote this a long time ago and I was really just giving it a shot, but I found it cute cx**

**This is my 18th story :3 Also my 4th Fairy Tail story cx I'm so excited cx**

* * *

_**I DO NOT own the manga/anime of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does and what an awesome artist he is!**_

_**So without further ado, here is my one-shot 'Confession of Endless Love'!**_

* * *

Today, today was the day when she was going to confess. Today was the day that she will finally get Gray-sama's endless love. Her Gray-sama.

Of course she tried to confess many times before but someone would always interrupt this time, she wasn't going to let that happen.

No, Juvia will surely not let that happen ever again.

When she noticed it was finally a good opportunity to go up to him, she rose up from her chair and started walking to him. Her Gray-sama.

All the emotions that were hiding in her decided to gush out all at once when she finally reached Gray.

The nervousness, doubtfulness, thankfulness, happiness, and most of all the terrifying feeling made her want to run away.

She almost did too but...

"Juvia?"

He said her name! The way he said it made her want to melt away into water but she wouldn't let that happen. No, not when she was about to confess.

She finally pulled herself together and took a deep breath. And then, she spoke.

"G-Gray-sama... J-Juvia has something t-to say..."

He looked and her with his chocolate brown eyes. Again she wanted to melt away but hearing his lovely and charming voice made her not want to.

"Go ahead Juvia, I'm all ears."

"Um...okay" she smiled her smile that she hoped her Gray-sama would think was lovely. "Juvia has been feeling this way since the day we met and Juvia has finally decided it was time to tell Gray-sama! So what Juvia is trying to say is... is that..." she then raised her head from the floor and looked deep into Grays eyes while trying to stop her nervous swaying.

She could see a look of confusion on Grays face but she just smiles again and closed her eyes. "Is that Juvia loves Gray-sama with all her heart and wishes that Gray-sama can love Juvia the same way!"

She had finally done it! But she couldn't open her eyes she was too afraid to see his reaction.

What would he think of her after saying such things to him? All of the doubts of Gray-sama liking her came like a smack in the face. She didn't open her eyes, there was a long silence after she spoke her feelings.

'_Does Gray-sama feel the same?' _she thought to herself.

Juvia couldn't take it anymore she had to open her eyes now!

And so she did…

Right there, right in front of her, Gray just starred at her.

Just stood there starring at her! Juvia couldn't believe it! Her worst nightmare! Her death was here starring her at the face. She looked down and held her tears in as much as she could but then…

"Juvia…" Gray's hand lifted her chin, making her look at him. She could feel her tears coming…

"Yes?" she whispered.

Then all of a sudden her Gray-sama smiled! He grinned! Most of all he kissed Juvia on the cheek!

Juvia stood frozen in her place as Gray spoke, she was shocked!

"I'm so happy you sad that to me," he said, staring into her eyes, "You don't know how long I wanted you to actually truly confess to me without you clinging on to me."

"I-Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no of course not," he chuckled, "It's just I wanted you to truly say it with all of your heart."

She was so glad her Gray-sama finally felt the same way, she started crying and as everyone of Fairy Tail was cheering for both of them, she smiled and, "Juvia is very happy, thank you Gray-sama!"

"My pleasure," he grinned. Before Juvia could say anything else, Gray kissed her!

All of Fairy Tail cheered and laughed as they say Juvia faint into Gray's arms, they were very happy to see Juvia and Gray together.

Gray chuckled, "Hopefully she can get used to this."

* * *

**I really hope you liked it or found it cute :)**

**Nice reviews are welcomed and thank you so much for reading :)**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


End file.
